


Sinful Payment

by Verai



Series: Desperate Desire [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, deputy arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: They say power corrupts. Even Deputy Arthur Morgan can be bought, with something only you have to offer: your body.





	Sinful Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just a little fantasy to titillate the mind. Pretend that Arthur got picked up by a lawman and his family instead of the Van der Linde gang, and is a very well trained lawman. (Edit: Added the non-con tag; upon further thought, it's a bit too strong to be just dub-con)

“Give yourself to me.”

 

You stared at Arthur with his hard blue eyes. Wondering if the price was worth your freedom, you bit your lower lip as you considered the consequences. His eyes zeroed in on your movement, and a slow heat grew in his gaze. He was so aware of you in this moment as he stepped closer to the cell bars, taking in every breath you made, the nervous shift of your feet, the wringing of your hands; the soft jangling of the cuffs around your wrists were the only sounds in the dead quiet of the room. 

 

You took a deep breath before you answered. 

 

***

 

You were the cat burglar in this town, living right under their noses as the mild-mannered doctor's assistant. You stole from the rich and gave to yourself, and sometimes donated to good causes, like the orphanage in St. Denis. For big heists you would go to the city, but if you just needed five bucks? A little home thievery here and there helped with your daily expenses. And you were smart enough to space out your excursions so that when other thieves were caught, everyone thought that it was them for your thefts as well. 

 

No one knew it was you. That is, until the lazy, dull-witted sheriff finally hired a deputy from out of town. Arthur Morgan had sharp eyes, a constant scowl on his features, and a lazy grin when he was drunk. He quickly blended in with the community, and you had relaxed and thought it would be fine to continue your ways after observing him for a few weeks. 

 

But no. He had been watching everyone, including you. 

 

You had carefully snuck out tonight to one of the homesteads to the south of town, where a new couple had moved in, a rich man and his trophy wife who was obviously not happy to be there. You knew they had left that morning for a three day holiday to Strawberry, so you figured the house was ripe for picking. 

 

After rifling through their bedroom and finding twenty dollars under their mattress, you planned on sneaking back home. But as you climbed out the window in the back of the house, you were grabbed right outside, one hand around your mouth, one around your waist, and shoved back against the wall. 

 

“So you're the cat burglar,” a familiar voice rasped in your ear. He pulled the bandana off your face and didn't look surprised. 

 

“Deputy Morgan,” you said quietly. You could tell by his look that there was no talking your way out of this one. He had caught you and had no intention of letting you go. 

 

“Had a feelin’ there was more to you than just bein’ an assistant,” he said as he handcuffed your wrists and started pulling you around to the front of the house, where he picked you up like a sack of potatoes, his hand squeezing your ass once before throwing you on his horse. 

 

You stayed quiet on the ride back to the sheriff's office. Once there, he unceremoniously dumped you in a jail cell. 

 

Quickly getting up to a standing position, you grabbed the bars, your cuffs rattling against the metal. “What's the bail?” 

 

“Ain't none. Not for you.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Arthur leaned back in his chair and propped his boots up on the corner of the table, crossing his ankles as he lit his cigarette. “Because, lady, you're wanted by a particularly rich man in St. Denis.”

 

If it was the one you were thinking of, you had stolen four hundred dollars from there. That house had been medium sized, but lavishly decorated. You had nicked some jewelry too, kept it hidden under a floorboard in your cabin. 

 

“That wasn't me,” you lied with conviction. 

 

“Kitten, don't lie to me.” He got up and stalked towards you, and even though there were metal bars between the two of you, the instinct to run was sparking in your head. He stood toe to toe with you and looked at you like you were the most delectable meal. He opened his vest, and you saw the badge that he kept hidden behind the deputy badge on the outside: Ranger. 

 

You immediately thought,  _ oh shit oh shit oh shit _ . This man could chase you across county lines if you escaped. He'd never let you go. 

 

He must have seen the realization on your face, because he laughed. He gently cupped your face and looked you up and down; you could feel his heated gaze like a hand caressing your body. You felt like your black, body-hugging breeches and dark brown union shirt were being peeled away with just one look. 

 

“I'll give you a choice,” he said in a low voice. “I get to keep you, or I give you to that rich man in St. Denis.”

 

“Keep me?” you said incredulously. “Like a pet?” 

 

“More like a servant, keep my house clean, cook meals for me, keep my bed warm…” 

 

“Sounds like slavery.”

 

“Sounds like you want to be given to that rich man.”

 

“No, no, now hold on, let me think.”

 

And you thought. 

 

***

 

Finally, you answered, though it was difficult to keep your voice steady with Arthur standing right in front of you. “For how long?”

 

He shrugged. “A couple weeks maybe. Until another big robbery happens and they forget about you.”

 

You could live with that. It wasn't forever. And if it was just housekeeping, you could do that. Though that last part about keeping his bed warm did worry you. 

 

“You weren't serious about the keeping your bed warm part, right?” 

 

He caressed your neck. “I was very serious. When I said give yourself to me, I meant all of you.”

 

Your heart beat fast as he leaned towards the bars, pulling you closer as well by your neck. His lips ghosted over yours. 

 

“Been watchin’ you a long time, kitten. Ever since I came to this town. You're sharp. Smart. Lively. The kind of woman I want.”

 

You tried to step away from him, his presence almost too much for you. He usually seemed so harmless, and you had seen countless women fling themselves at him, trying to get his attention. And he had dodged them all, being a gentleman about it the whole time. He had never talked to you much other than simple pleasantries if he saw you around town or if he had to come by the doctor’s for a tonic, but you were always struck by how his eyes never left yours when he spoke with you.

 

But you saw his true colors now. He was picky about his women. And unfortunately, now you knew you were his type, and he was going to do anything to get you. 

 

He wouldn't let you go. His grip on your neck tightened, and his other arm grabbed your waist and pulled you against the bars painfully. You cried out, and he stole a kiss, swallowing your sounds. 

 

“So, what will it be? I am sure once that rich man knows the one who stole from him is a woman…” He trailed off. He didn't need to say any more, you understood the implication.

 

So your choice was be at the mercy of someone you stole from for an indeterminate amount of time, or be at the mercy of Arthur for a finite amount of time.

 

“Fine. Fine. I’m yours for the next two weeks.”

 

A slow smile spread across his face. It was a dark, hungry smile, and you wondered if you’d survive after all.

 

Without taking his eyes off of you, he grabbed the keys for the cell and unlocked the door. Throwing them back on the table behind him, he opened the door and prowled towards you. You immediately started walking backwards until the back of your knees hit the cot and you fell back, and even then you kept scooting backwards until you hit the wall. Curled up in the corner, you slapped his hand when he tried to reach for you.

 

“Feisty, I love it,” he rumbled, and grabbed your ankles and pulled you closer. “Didn’t you say you were all mine?”

 

“Yes, but, gimme some time to adjust!”

 

“No time like the present.” Arthur reached for your breeches and started unbuttoning them. You grabbed his wrists, but it was like moving steel. He pulled your breeches off with your drawers, and then pulled your shirt off over your head. You halfheartedly kicked at him, but he just pinned you down and ground his thigh into your core, rubbing your naked body with his rough jeans.

 

It felt so wrong, and yet your body wanted more friction, your hips grinding back against his thigh. He chuckled and pulled back to unbutton his fly, taking out his cock. It was thick and hard, and you gasped. There was no way. You backed up into the corner again.

 

“Come on, kitten. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He crawled closer to you on the cot, his hands on your knees, spreading you open. He slowly caressed your body, leaning in to kiss your forehead. Then he started to fondle you everywhere, kisses raining down on your skin as he made sure you felt his hands on every inch of your body, his tongue trailing down your breasts and stomach, and lower, until he ended up kissing your clit. You squirmed at the strange sensation.

 

“There now, just relax,” he murmured as he tongued your clit, and pushed a finger inside of you. You cried out, and he shushed you as he kept making you moan, slipping another finger in as he stretched you, pleasured you, and made you go higher and higher until you hit the edge. Just as you were going to fly off, he pulled back, and you whimpered.

 

Arthur moved further up now, spreading your legs wide and teased your wet entrance with the head of his manhood. Sliding it up and down your slit, he watched you writhing under him and hummed approvingly.

 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, havin’ you under me like this.” Slowly pushing inside of you, he moaned with pleasure as he felt you clench around him, your strangled cries music to his ears as he took you, inch by inch, until he was fully in. Then he leaned over you, trapping you in his arms. 

 

The look in his eyes was too intense and you looked away, anywhere but at him. Now you’d done it; you were paying the price of not being careful tonight. And now you were this man’s whore for the next two weeks, paying for your freedom with your body.

 

And part of you was exhilarated by it.

 

“Look at me,” he growled, bringing you out of your internal thoughts. You looked at him, and he kissed you hard, biting your lip. 

 

“Deputy Morgan,” you sighed when he let go of your bruised lip.

 

“Call me Arthur when we’re like this,” he said, and then started taking you. He tore a sound from you with each thrust as he ravished your body, making you his with every breath. There was no escape from his onslaught, and you wrapped your legs around his body and begged for more.

 

“You want more?” He pulled out of you and dragged you to the edge of the cot, rolling you over and forcing you on your knees. Shoving your face into the cot, he shoved himself back inside of you, gripping your hip with one hand and fucking you hard, his cock hitting you deeper than ever. When he let go of your head and started rubbing your clit, you came apart within seconds, biting your fist to keep from screaming.

 

He followed you to his pleasure, pulling out and spilling his seed across your back as you crumpled onto the cot, breathing heavily.

 

“Arthur?” you whispered.

 

“Yes, kitten?”

 

“Is it going to be this rough every time?”

 

He caressed your head gently. “No, not unless you want it to be.”

 

You smiled. If you had to be with him for the next two weeks, at least you knew he wasn’t going to be this rough again.

 

Not unless you wanted it.

 

Now that you thought about it, maybe you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t get this out of my head, so had to pump it out real quick before I get started on some requests. Hope ya’ll enjoy some AU Deputy Morgan. If people like it, I might chronicle what happens in the two weeks while Reader is stuck in his house...


End file.
